Conventional automotive vehicles employ doors in various forms for controlling or limiting access to various compartments within the vehicle. A vehicle may have, for example, one or more passenger doors, which when opened, allow access to the passenger compartment of the vehicle. Certain types of vehicles, such as a pick-up truck, may also include a tailgate for allowing access to a cargo area of the pick-up. There exist various devices designed to help prevent or discourage persons from gaining unauthorized access to certain compartments within the vehicle by merely opening a door. Such devices include locks and alarms, as well as other devices. Over time, such devices often become susceptible to being disabled. As a consequence it is not uncommon to have multiple security systems being used in conjunction with one another. If one security system becomes disabled, the remaining system will be active to provide the necessary security. Accordingly, there is an ongoing need to continually develop new and improved anti-theft systems capable of preventing unauthorized access to the compartments of a vehicle and which are less prone to being disabled.